justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
'' Were you looking for one of Torture Lockjaw's counterpart: Lockjaw, Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw?'' TRTF5= Torture Lockjaw is one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black top hat with a white stripe on it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and holds a spear-like object in his right hand. On December 24th, Torture Lockjaw was updated in the "1 Day Left" teaser, featuring a much darker texture and new eyes. Nothing else has changed. Behavior Torture Lockjaw will occasionally appear on the left side of Floor 1. The player must shine the flashlight at him. If they fail, they will jumpscare and end the player's game. In a livestream, it was confirmed that Torture Lockjaw will appear on other floors, as of "stalking" the player. Trivia *Unlike Lockjaw in TRTF 3 and TRTF 4, Torture Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF 5. |-|TRTF5 Clickteam version = Torture Lockjaw made an appearance in the abandoned Clickteam version as the only animatronic ingame. He looks identical to his current appearance. Behaviour Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see him. He will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. if the player hides in the room with the sally head and endoskeleton and look behind them Torture Lockjaw may be seen running by. Trivia *Torture Lockjaw seems to be buggy. If the player clicks on him when they see him, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. *If you click his nose on the menu, it will play a honking sound. |-|Gallery = Miscellaneous Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Torture lockjaw in a teaser. Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw in a wallpaper. Vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|Torture Lockjaw in a pre-release menu. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser puking out a miniture version of himself. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Torture Lockjaw in his 3rd Teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's 3rd Teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. File:TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA"in the background. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Him in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teaseing the Official Trailer. (Note it says debut because Poni mixed up what Debut meant) Trtfr.png|His appearance on the icon for The Return to Freddy's 5. Adventure Lockjaw.jpeg|An Adventure version of Torture Lockjaw. Adventuuurrrrre.png|Adventure Torture Lockjaw, along with Adventure Torture Kitty. 1681008a147812a8537f8674e51f0cc6-d9f0xfo.gif|The "idle" animation of Torture Adventure Lockjaw. First Look TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Torture Lockjaw (Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the teasers. R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Torture Lockjaw in the game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. 74.png|Twitching 73.png|Ditto. 72.png|Ditto. 71.png|Ditto. Second look New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's 2nd look from the Deviantart page. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Torture Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images in one of the Teaser games. W10 lockjaw.png 3rd Look TLockjaw1.png|Torture Lockjaw in the menu. LockJaw_4.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw In The Clickteam Menu TLockjaw2.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw in The Clickteam Menu. Notice that it has the same pose as the "I'm Sorry" teaser. TLockjaw3.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw in The Clickteam Menu. TLockjaw5.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw in The Clickteam Menu. 1 Day Left.png|Torture Lockjaw in the "1 Day Left" teaser. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking the player. TortureLockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw behind the wall Lockjawleaning.png|Torture Lockjaw peeking from behind the wall at the play TortureLockjawScare.PNG|A frame of Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the abandoned Clickteam version. T Lockjaw background.png|A empty lockjaw that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png" T Lockjaw background 2.png|A empty lockjaw that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png" 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in one of the previous icons. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Torture Lockjaw in the Thank you image. Trtfr.png|Torture Lockjaw from the TRTF 5 icon. Youdontknowthetruth.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser. Youdontknowthetruthbright.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser, brightened. LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|A Test Version of Torture Lockjaw's Jumpscare, seen Ponator's Deviant Art. TLJ TG6.png|Torture Lockjaw's minigame sprite in Teaser Game 6. Torture Lockjaw.png|A frame of Torture Lockjaw twitching behind the player, with Night Vision activated in the Abandoned Clickteam version. Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 6.25.50 PM.png|Lockjaw in TRTF 5 Unfinished Demo Menu. 35.png|Lockjaw`s body parts Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males